Will You Let Her Be Forgotten?
by Moonshinegirl235
Summary: Ginny Weasley applies for the job of Governess for Draco Malfoy's two daughters. What she didn't expect, was falling in love with her boss. She has just one little problem. Aislin wants to keep her and her father apart. Will she succeed, or lose? REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A 14-year-old girl was playing with her 5-year-old sister.

"I'll get you and destroy you," replied the older girl as she crackled an evil laugh.

"No you won't. I call upon the forces of good. Be gone evil demon," shouted the younger girl. The older girl pretended to scream in agony, and fell to the ground. When she got up, she picked her sister up, and began to tickle her. Just then, their father came in.

"Aislin and Rebecca Malfoy, I am trying to do my work. Can you two be any louder," he asked sarcastically.

"Sorry dad," replied Aislin, the oldest. Her father closed the door, and the two girls were silent, but not for long.

"Want some ice cream Becky," asked Aislin. The younger girl nodded, and both raced off into the kitchen.

* * *

A young 30-year-old woman was looking through the want ads. Her search was about to be given up, that is, until a certain add caught her attention.

_Governess/Nanny wanted to look after 5-year-old girl, and a 14-year-old as well._

_Older daughter goes to Hogwarts, but needs to be looked after during vacation._

_No experiences needed, but MUST be good with children._

_Apparate to Malfoy manor._

_Must set up an appointment._

'I can't believe that I'm doing this, but looks like I have no choice,' she thought to herself. Ginny Weasley was laid off from her work, when her department was closed. She wrote a note about the appointment, and tied it to Pig. She told him where to go, and he was off.

* * *

Aislin was in her room, quietly doing her summer homework. Suddenly, a small owl flew into her room. She couldn't even see him. When the owl finally calmed down, she noticed a note attached to his leg. She went over to him, and began to untie the letter. When she was done, she gave him some of the crackers that she was eating to him. Then, he flew off. Aislin opened the letter, read it, and excitedly ran to her father's office. When she got there, she politely knocked on the door.

"Who is it," asked the voice inside the room.

"It's me father. I have a letter about the governess position," answered Aislin. She opened the door, and found her father deep in his work. She walked up to his dresser, and left the letter there. She then quietly left the room, without disturbing her father.

A.N.: Well? How is it? This is my first Harry Potter fic in a long time. Read my other one, if you want. Please give me constructive criticism, and no FLAMES. Thanks.

Phoenix-dancer224


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Ginny apparated at Malfoy manor, and rang the doorbell.  The door was answered by a maid, who led her into the parlor, where her interview will be taken place.  The maid knocked on the door, and the voice on the other side granted her permission to enter.  When the door was opened, a man with blond hair was sitting at the end of the table, reading the Daily Prophet.  When he set the paper down, he was shocked at who he saw.

            "Ginny Weasley?  I'd never thought that I'd see you take up a job offer from me," he mocked.

            "Shut up Malfoy.  I need the job," she answered.

            "Fine.  We have to wait."

            "For who?"  As if on cue, both adults heard footsteps, and in came a rowdy 5-year-old with her sister behind her.  The older girl stopped, while her sister ran up to her father and sat in his lap.

            "Morning father," greeted the younger girl.

            "Morning Rebecca," he greeted back.  The older girl walked up to him, and bowed.

            "Morning father," she greeted.

            "Morning Aislin.  From the looks of the way you two came in, you were playing tag with your sister," he asked.  Aislin nodded, and picked up Rebecca.  She walked behind him, and put her sister in the seat next to their father.  She then sat in the seat next to her sister.  Ginny watched the whole scene, and was shocked at how polite and well behaved the older girl was.  She also studied each girl's features.  Aislin had a half ponytail in her hair, and it was curled as well.  The ponytail, and the rest of her hair.  She was wearing a purple 1920s English styled dress, with white gloves, a bluish-purple sash tied around her waist, and high-heeled shoes.  Her sister was wearing a less formal dress.  In fact, her sister was wearing more modern fashion.  The younger girl was wearing a puffed, short sleeved, dress with floral imprints.  She was wearing a white and pink sash, with cubic pattern, around her waist.  The sash was tied into a bow, and fluffed out, just like her sister's.  What surprised Ginny the most was that both girls had Asian features.  They didn't look full British at all!  Aislin's hair was brown, and her sister was as well, but with streaks of blond. 

            'I wonder who the mother is,' Ginny wondered to herself.

            "Should we start," asked Rebecca.

            "Yes," answered Draco.  As Draco asked her questions on her job, Aislin and Rebecca watched and listened on how she answered the questions.  When everything was done, Draco looked at his two daughters for approval.

            "I like her," replied Rebecca.

            "So do I," answered Aislin.

            "Then it's settled.  Virginia Weasley, you're hired.  Report back to the manor tomorrow with your belongings."

A.N.:  Well?  How is it?  didn't put my story up.  Hopefully, it will.  Remember, no FLAMES.  Constructive criticism only.  Thanks.  Also, I don't know what period the dress that Aislin wears comes from.  I know that it's either the 1900s, 1910s, or the 1920s.

Phoenix-dancer224


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aislin and Rebecca were in Aislin's room. Aislin lit 5 white candles, which were placed to form a circle. With the candles lit, she went over to a big book, held her sister's hand, and said a spell.

_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirits from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide_

Sparkles of golden light swirled around, and then a figure wearing a white dress appeared.

"Hello mother," greeted Aislin.

"Hello Aislin," her mother greeted back, "How have you've been.

"Fine. Same with Rebecca."

"Where is your sister," her mother asked. Aislin looked around, and found Rebecca behind her.

"Ahhh, you ruined the surprise," Rebecca whined. Their mother just laughed.

"How is everything," their mother asked.

"Fine. Dad finally found a nanny for us," Aislin answered.

"That's good."

"Mommy, do you miss us," Rebecca asked.

"Of coarse I do honey. I better go. Bye, and be good." The golden sparkles of light swirled around her, and she disappeared.

It was the next day, and Ginny was packing her belongings. When she was done, she apparated to the manor. The same maid brought her things to her new room. Ginny marveled at the size of the room. Her whole apartment can fit in it. While she unpacked, Draco came in.

"I'm here to explain the rules of the house. One, breakfast is at seven, but eight for the children. Lunch is at noon, and dinner is a six. I expect you to be there on time. Two, take care of my daughters as if they were your own. If I find any harm done to them, you're the one to blame. Three, make sure that the girls are wearing the appropriate outfits. Aislin, the oldest, knows what and what-not to wear. Rebecca, the youngest, doesn't. Pick out her outfit for her. And four, you better wear the appropriate outfit as well. You don't want to set a bad example for my children. Any questions," he asked. When Ginny shake her head, Draco left.

A.N.: Well? Leave comments. For those who have read the unedited version, I originally had Aislin and Rebecca to be Japanese. Now, they're gonna be Chinese instead. Sorry. Phoenix-dancer224


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next day, and Ginny got up bright and early. She went into Rebecca's room quietly, and gently woke the girl up.

"Let me sleep a bit longer mommy," replied a groggily Rebecca.

"Rebecca, it's Ginny. Come on, you have to get up," answered Ginny. When that didn't work, Ginny had no choice but to pull the covers off.

"Come on honey, it's time to get up," replied Ginny.

"No," whined Rebecca.

"Rebecca Kathleen Malfoy, get up now," came another voice. Ginny turned around, and saw Aislin.

"Fine," replied a grumpy Rebecca. Ginny mouthed a thank you towards Aislin. Aislin nodded, and then left.

"Ok honey, what do you want to wear," Ginny asked.

"This one," Rebecca pointed. It was a sateen floral dress. Ginny took it off the hanger, and helped Rebecca get dressed.

"Okay honey, you know how to brush your teeth. Now, go in the bathroom, and come and get me when you're done," commanded Ginny. Rebecca nodded, and went into the bathroom. Ginny went into her room, and started to get ready. The minute she got out of the bathroom, Rebecca ran in.

"I'm ready," she told Ginny. Ginny looked at her, and was shocked at her appearance.

"Sweetie, we need to fix your hair." Ginny led her to her vanity, and began brushing her hair when Aislin came in.

"You ready," she asked. Ginny turned towards her to tell her that they weren't.

"No sweetie. Just give us a few minutes." Aislin was wearing a red riding outfit with black knee-high boots. Underneath, she wore white trousers, and a white shirt (A.N: if anyone knows what are the parts to a horse riding outfit, please tell me). Her hair was up in a braid.

"Alright," she answered before she left. Ginny decided to put Rebecca's hair into a half ponytail.

"There. Now we're ready." She took Rebecca's hand, and went down to the kitchen. When both arrived, Aislin was already done with hers.

"If you need me, I'll be at the stables riding Nadeshiko," replied Aislin. Ginny nodded, and sat Rebecca down.

"Now sweetie, what would you like to eat," asked Rebecca.

"Cookie already knows," answered Rebecca. Just as if on cue, Cookie came in with a bowl of cereal.

"Thank you Cookie," replied the young girl.

"Your welcome miss," answered Cookie with a bit of a Jamaican accent.

"And what would you like," asked Cookie.

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs please," answered Ginny. Cookie smiled before she left.

"Can we go and see Aislin ride her horse after," asked Rebecca.

"Sure honey." Cookie came in with Ginny's breakfast, and both began to eat.

* * *

Aislin got her horse ready. Nadeshiko was a beautiful brown horse. The young girl got on her horse, and began to ride her around the field. She saw Rebecca wave to her. The younger sibling wore a huge grin on her face. Aislin smiled back, and went back to concentrating on the ride. After half an hour, Aislin got off her horse, and led it over to where Ginny and Rebecca were standing.

"You ride very well," commented Ginny.

"Thank you. Come on little one. We have to get ready for dance class. Don't worry, the teacher comes here." Aislin took her sister's hand, and all three of them headed for the house.

A.N.: Sorry for the long wait. I had huge writer's block. I'm also working on the prequel for this story. If you all want, I can post it up. But, then you won't find out who the mother is in this story. It's up to you guys. You know the drill. Bye.

Phoenix-dancer224


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5 

Ginny was watching Aislin dance. She was in awe at how smooth and fluent her dancing was. Ballet seems to the hardest for her, but Modern seems like a piece of cake. She was able to get all of the movements down so quick.

"Nice work today Aislin," answered Ms. Juliet, the dance teacher. With a pop, she disparated.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room," replied Aislin.

* * *

_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirits from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide _

The same light formed, then Aislin's mother was there.

"Hello honey. How is everything," she asked to her daughter.

"Great. The new nanny's okay. She and Rebecca are bonding really well."

"That's good to hear. Anything else?"

"Yes. I was wondering, how come there haven't been any recent demon attacks?"

"Simple. The other witches are keeping them away.

"You mean the other Zodiac witches?"

"Yes. I must go. Bye."

* * *

"Aislin honey, it's time for dinner," replied Ginny as she came into Aislin's room. There was a queen sized bed in room; a white mosquito canopy with the drapes held at the sides of the bed; a dark cherry wood 4 poster bed; white sheets with silver flower embordery; a silver blanket; a matching armoire, nightstand, and vanity; a soft yellow for the walls. Next to the vanity was a door which lead to the bathroom. On her vanity were all sorts of make-up, notebooks, and hair accessories. Ginny found Aislin sleeping on her bed, holding a dark red leather book.

"Aislin honey, dinner time," replied Ginny in a soft voice. The young girl's eyes opened, and proceeded to get up once she was fully awake. She followed Ginny downstairs, but leaving the book open by accident.

A.N.: Hey, sorry for the wait. Also, if you want to see the bed, here's the ?itemid=84648&ChildId=82708&xs=4069646CF6B-870B-43E8-A4B21DE825F32CD4. If it's not there, ask me for the link, and I'll e-mail if to you. Turns out that it's not working. Sorry. Well, you know the drill. Read and Review.

Phoenix-dancer224


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco appeared just seconds before the meal was served. He gave both his daughters a kiss before sitting down. Cookie came in with the meal. Minutes later, Rebecca started to talk nonstop about her day with Ginny.

"And we went outside to see the pretty Sakura trees," she said.

"That's nice," answered Draco, "And what did you do today Aislin?"

"The usual. Horseback riding, dancing, and staying up in my room doing homework."

"I see." There was a moment of silence between the family. Ginny felt uncomfortable, and therefore started a new conversation.

"Mr. Malfoy, is it okay if Aislin and Rebecca come with me into the garden," she asked.

"Yes, that is fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." He put down his napkin, kissed his youngest on the head and his oldest on the cheek before leaving for his office.

"Well girls, what do you say," Ginny asked.

"Yeah," cheered Rebecca. Aislin just nodded.

* * *

"Come here and look what I made Ginny," shouted Rebecca. The young girl gave her governess the bracelet, which was made out of flowers. A matching headdress was also given to Ginny.

"Oh there beautiful," commented Ginny, " Thank you." Rebecca ran off again; she wanted to gather more flowers so that she can make a bouquet for her sister. Ginny turned to check up on Aislin, and saw her sitting on a bench, writing in her notebook. Curious, Ginny walked over.

"Hey," she greeted. Aislin looked up, gave her a quick smile, and went back to what she was doing before.

"Can I see," asked Ginny. Aislin gave her the book, and Ginny saw a poem in a different language.

"Is this Chinese?"

"Yes. Father thought that it'd be a good idea to learn and keep in touch with our mother's culture. Mother agreed after hearing about it from father."

"That's nice. Can you translate this for me?"

"Hmm… It's sort of private. I'd rather not read it."

"I understand."

"Aislin," yelled Rebecca as she ran over to her sister, giving her the flower bracelet and headdress that the little girl made.

"Did you take these from the Sakura trees," asked Aislin. Rebecca nodded, knowing that Sakuras were Aislin's favorite flowers, not to mention that it was her middle name.

"Thank you little sister." Ginny smiled at the two sisters. Looking at the sky, Ginny began to notice that it was getting late.

"We better get inside," she suggested.

"But it's only 8," whined Rebecca.

"How do you know?" Rebecca held up Aislin's hand, revealing a watch.

"Father charmed the house so that certain Muggle appliances will work in the mansion," answered Aislin after seeing Ginny's confused face.

"Still, it's getting close to your bedtime. We better head inside." Ginny picked up the little girl, and began to walk inside when she noticed that Aislin wasn't following.

"Aislin," asked Ginny.

"I'll be in a minute," she answered. Once she heard the back door closed, she quickly took out three candles, said a prayer, put the candles out, and walked inside.

* * *

"I see that my daughter has given you her traditional bracelet and headdress," came a voice. Ginny turned towards where it was coming from, and saw that it was Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," she started when Draco held up his hand.

"Please, I hate formalities. Call me Draco, or even Malfoy if you wish." Ginny smiled at his comment, knowing perfectly well about all the insults thrown between him and her family.

"As you wish Draco," she answered with a smile on her face.

"Daddy, will you tell me a story," asked Rebecca.

"Sure. Which one would you like to hear," he asked when he sat down on her bed and Ginny in a nearby chair.

"The one about the witch and wizard," answered Rebecca.

"Okay. Once upon a time, there was a powerful witch who didn't need a wand to do magic. She and her sisters came to England to stop an evil force. But in order to do so, she and her sisters had to go undercover as teachers in a magic school. She met the powerful wizard in one of her classes, since he was her student. She and he didn't like each other very much. Eventually, she fell in love with him after he saved her from drowning in the lake. Thus, they were inseparable. They went everywhere together, did everything together. However, she, her sisters and her friends had to go and fight the leader of the evil force. She told the wizard not to go, but he didn't listen. He followed her, and fought the leader at her side. The fight ended, and she and her friends were victorious. And yet, another fight broke out. She gave birth to a baby girl, and many demons were after her baby, simply because the baby was powerful. She went into hiding, and had to leave the wizard behind. After many months of fighting, the evil was defeated, and the witch and wizard were reunited."

"Then they lived happily ever after, right daddy," asked Rebecca.

"Right. Now, go to sleep," Draco commanded in a soft voice. His daughter snuggled into bed, and fell asleep. Ginny sat through the entire story, pondering on a thought that entered her mind during the story.

"Draco. Was that story about--"

"Kathleen and me? Yeah. I changed the story a little."

" I can tell. From what I remembered, it was Voldemort who was defeated. The Source wasn't, and Kathleen and the others had to leave England immediately."

"You're right. I told the original version before, but it seemed that Becky here didn't like it. So, Aislin and I changed the story a little. But, I only left out the part about the Source. Aislin was powerful for a baby. The Source thought that if he killed her, then Kathleen would be weak and wouldn't be able to fight. But, Kathleen defeated the Source, and came back here with me."

"Now I understand and know who the mother is."

"I better go and check up on Aislin."

"No, I should. It's my job after all."

"No. It'll be better if I do it." Draco got up from where he was sitting, and existed the room. Two doors down, he came upon his eldest child's room. Not bothering to knock, he entered, and found his daughter sleeping over her homework.

"Aislin, Aislin wake up," whispered Draco as he shook her awake.

"Sorry father," replied Aislin. Draco noticed that she wasn't doing her homework, but rather looking at pictures of her mother. He also saw tear stains on her face, knowing perfectly well that she had been crying again.

"You okay," he asked. Tears began to gather in her eyes, as she shook her head.

"I miss her," she exclaimed as she gave her father a hug, crying into his shirt. Draco rubbed his daughter's back in small circles, trying to calm her down.

"I know sweetie, I know." He kept on rubbing her back, and just letting her sob.

A.N.: Well, it's been revealed. You all now know who the mother is. By the way, the prequel to this story is called Dearest, and it's up. Read it to get a better understanding of this story. I basically gave away a BIG spoiler, as I'm only on chapter 2 in Dearest. Well, read and review.

Phoenix-dancer22


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny sat in her room, taking off the headdress and bracelet, and was getting reading to press them when she heard a knock.

"Come in," she answered. The door opened, and in walked Draco.

"Hi, is Aislin asleep," she asked.

"Yeah. Took her a while, but she finally went to sleep," answered Draco. He looked at her vanity desk, and saw that she was getting ready to press the flowers that Rebecca gave her.

"Kathleen use to do the same thing. She saved every flower that I gave her," replied Draco with a fake smile. Ginny knew it was fake, because his eyes told her that he was still in pain.

"I'm sorry," she answered.

"For what?"

"If I'd known about Kathleen's death, and that she use to press flowers, you wouldn't have told me."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"You've changed Draco Malfoy. You use to be this mean, nasty little boy."

"Well, having a mean, nasty, and not to mention a fire-tongued wife will do that to you." Ginny giggled at his comment, and was happy to see a smile on his face at the mention of his wife. She went back to what she was doing, and put the bracelet into one of her books.

"You look really pretty tonight," he replied. She looked up, and saw that he was standing next to her.

"Thanks," she answered in a whisper. He leaned closer to her; she could feel his hot breath on her face. Before she knew it, he brushed his lips against hers for a second, and then gave her a full kiss.

"Goodnight," he whispered when they both pulled apart.

"Goodnight," she answered back in the same voice level. Ginny watched him leave before getting ready for bed, with the image and feeling of the kiss still fresh in her mind.

* * *

It was morning before Aislin knew it. She rose from her bed, and noticed the pile of homework on her desk.

'Guess I'll be in here all morning,' she thought to herself.

"Lillie," she shouted. A house-elf entered her room.

"What can Lillie do for Mistress," the house-elf asked.

"Tell Ginny that I won't be coming down for breakfast this morning. I have a ton of work to do."

"Lillie will do that Miss. Anything else Lillie can do for Mistress?"

"No, but thank you. You may go."

* * *

Ginny walked up the stairs with a tray full of food.

'Why didn't she bother to come down for breakfast, and then go and do her homework,' Ginny thought to herself. She came to Aislin's bedroom door, and knocked.

"Come in," she answered. Ginny opened the door, and saw Aislin engrossed in her work.

"Aislin honey, I've got you some breakfast," Ginny replied.

"Thanks. Just leave it on my nightstand," instructed Aislin. Ginny left the tray there, and then left so that the teenager could go and do her work.

A.N.: I know, I know. Short chapter. I sort of have writer's block. Well, you know the drill. Read and review.

Phoenix-dancer224


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week has already passed by, and the July heat reminded those in the house of summer. Rebecca and Ginny were outside, playing in the pool, while Aislin stayed inside to finish the rest of her summer homework so that she doesn't have to do it for the entire summer break.

"Ginny, can we get Aislin," asked Rebecca.

"You don't have to, I'm already here," answered Aislin. She was wearing a white bikini.

"Glad you could join us," replied Ginny. Aislin gave her a smile, and Ginny gave one back.

"Jump in Aislin," shouted Rebecca, and that's exactly what Aislin did. She jumped in, giving off a big splash.

"Yeah," cheered Rebecca as Aislin wiped the water out of her eyes. The three girls had a lot of fun in the pool. Before either one of them knew it, it was time to go in for dinner. Ginny quickly prepared Rebecca for dinner, and Aislin quickly took a shower, changed, and went downstairs when she found herself presentable.

"Did you two girls have fun today," asked Draco.

"Yes," both of them replied.

"Oh yes, I've been meaning to ask you this Ginny. I'm having a midsummer ball next week. Would you like to come," asked Draco.

"I'll be glad to. I'll make sure that the girls won't make any trouble," reassured Ginny.

"Actually, you'll be our guest. Not as a nanny, just as a guest. Besides, Rebecca can't go. She's too young. She'll be with my mother."

"As a matter of fact, my mum wants to meet the girls. Why don't I leave Rebecca with her," offered Ginny.

"Please daddy, pretty please," begged Rebecca.

"Sure, why not," answered Draco.

"Great. I'll floo my mum, and tell her about Rebecca's arrival." Both adults and Rebecca were smiling. What they didn't notice was Aislin looking down at her food, with a sad face.

* * *

It was the night of the ball. Ginny dropped off Rebecca two hours ago, with her mother ecstatic when she met the girl.

"Are you sure that you don't mind watching her tonight," asked Ginny.

"Not at all dear. Now, you go and have fun. Rebecca and I'll have fun tonight," her mother reassured her. Now, standing in her room, getting ready. She was wearing a black dress, which was held together by straps tied together in the back; the length ended at mid-thigh; black tights, and black high heeled shoes were also worn. She put her hair up, leaving short curls at the nape of her neck and shoulders.

'I hope this is appropriate,' she wondered to herself, since Aislin was going to be at the ball. Before she knew it, it was 7.

'Oh dear, the guests would be arriving soon.' She took one more look at herself in the mirror, and left.

All of the usual guests were arriving, and Draco was introducing Ginny to all of them. Once all of the formalities were done, everyone was having a good time; drinking champagne, gossiping, and dancing. Ginny heard a happy shriek, and saw Aislin hugging a tall man.

"I can't believe that you made it Ari," she replied.

"Hey, I wouldn't miss this for the world," he answered. Ginny saw the couple, and had to admit that he wasn't bad looking either. Dark raven hair, tanned skin, tall (around 6 ft.)… Yep, he wasn't bad at all.

"Having fun watching my daughter snogging with her boyfriend," came Draco's voice.

"I'm sorry," Ginny apologized.

"It's nothing. Aislin doesn't mind. After all, she and Ari are in love."

"Ginny," Aislin shouted. Ginny saw her and Ari approaching them. She was wearing a light blue, short sleeved Chinese dress, with hair chopsticks in her hair; a pair of blue chandelier earrings hung from her ears, and a light blue scarf around her arms.

"Ginny, I would like you to meet Ari Goldstein."

"Goldstein. So, you're Jewish," asked Ginny.

"Yup. You probably heard of my father though."

"Yes. You are the son of Jacob Goldstein, aren't you," asked Ginny. Ari gave her a nod.

"Well, we wouldn't want to be bothering you the entire evening. Bye." Aislin pulled Ari away, and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Would you like something to drink," asked Draco.

"That'll be lovely." Draco smiled at her. Ginny started to walk around, listening to what others were talking about.

"Can you believe that girl," asked one of the guests.

"I know. Coming into Draco's life two years after Kathleen died," answered another guest, both witches.

"What a money-grubbing slut. Did you see that dress she was wearing? No doubt she had to sleep with guys in order to afford that. Imagine, a Weasley."

"No kidding. I bet she even slept with Draco, and that he bought her the dress."

"You think?"

"Defiantly" Both witches laughed, not caring who heard them. Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes. Not caring who saw, she ran out of the ballroom, and out into the garden.

* * *

Aislin and Ari were kissing when they heard someone cry.

"Who's that," asked Aislin when they broke apart. Ari shrugged, and leaned in to give her another kiss. Instead, she stopped him and pulled away. She looked over his shoulder to see who it is.

"It's Ginny," she whispered. Ari turned around, and indeed he saw her too.

"What's she doing out here," he asked.

"No idea." Aislin was about to go and ask Ginny what happened when she saw her father coming out into the garden.

"Quick, hide." She pulled her boyfriend towards a nearby Sakura tree; both were watching them.

* * *

"Ginny," called Draco. He found her sobbing at the fountain.

"What's wrong," he asked. Ginny replied, but it was muffled.

"Sorry, can't hear you." Ginny looked at him, while trying to wipe away the tears.

"I overheard two witches talking about me. Said that I was such a slut since my family's so poor, and that I did it because I couldn't afford this dress."

"Don't worry about them. I know whom you're talking about. Those two have been after my family's money for years, even after I married Kathleen. Besides, who gives them the right to put you down?"

"I guess you're right. We better head inside." Ginny got up, but Draco pulled her down onto his lap. His hands cupped her face, and gave her a kiss; this one was more powerful and passionate than the one in her bedroom. Both broke apart for air, although Ginny wished the kiss would've lasted forever.

"We better go," she whispered. Draco let go of her, and followed.

* * *

"Whoa," replied Ari. Aislin just stood there near the tree, shocked at what just happened.

'How could he do this? How could he do this to mom?' The young girl ran inside, not bothering to answer what Ari called after her.

A.N.: Well? What do you think? I got a couple of reviews saying that Draco was 17 when Aislin was born. In reality, he was 18. His birthday is in July, while Ginny's in September (if anyone know their true birthdays, please tell me). So, Ginny hasn't had her birthday yet, since it's only in the middle of July. Aislin's birthday is in October. Alright, you all know the drill. Read and review.

Phoenix-dancer224


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two weeks has already passed since the ball, and Aislin was avoiding Ginny. Curious as to the reason why, Ginny has tried to talk to her. But, every time she tried, Aislin just either excused herself or locked herself in her room. Fed up with why she's been avoiding her, Ginny decided to have a one on one talk with her.

"Aislin," shouted Ginny as she knocked on Aislin's door. When she got no reply, she tried to turn the knob. Instead found it to be locked. She whispered a quick charm, and went inside. To her surprise, Aislin wasn't inside. Yet, a book was open on her bed. Curious as to what it was, Ginny looked at it. To her surprise, it was a photo album of the whole Malfoy family.

"She's beautiful," whispered Ginny while flipping through the album. Pictures from Kathleen and Draco's days at Hogwarts; their wedding; with Aislin as a baby growing up, and a few pictures of Rebecca as well. But, every picture had Kathleen, Draco, and sometimes both of them in it. The book snapped closed, scaring Ginny out of her mind.

"How could you," replied a voice that just dripped with venom. Ginny looked up, and saw that it was Aislin.

"First you took my mum's memories away from dad, now you're taking **her** from me," she shouted. The young girl swiftly swiped the book out of Ginny's hands.

"Aislin, you don't understand," Ginny started. Before she could finish, Aislin had already pushed her out of her room, and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"And we went outside and Ginny took me to ride on Long," answered Rebecca excitedly after Draco asked both of his daughters about their day.

"That's nice Rebecca. What about you Aislin," asked Draco.

"Nothing," Aislin replied. Draco knew perfectly well what she was doing.

'I have to talk to her about this after dinner,' he thought to himself.

"Come on Becky, let's go up and change." Ginny picked her up after Rebecca made a spill on her dress.

"There's a simple spell for that," answered Draco.

"I know. It'll be better for her to change," replied Ginny. When the two of them left, Draco saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to her oldest daughter.

"Aislin, we need to talk." Aislin raised her head, and looked at her father.

"I know what you were doing today. You and I both know that it's not healthy for you. Sulking around the house all day, locking yourself in your room, flipping through that photo album of yours. Listen, she's gone. There's nothing you can do about it."

"I know. It's just so hard to accept that. Rebecca seems to have forgotten about her, and that makes it harder for me."

"Aislin, your sister didn't forget about her mother. I know that you've been conjuring that spell, and meeting your mother almost everyday just to talk to her. For Rebecca, that's enough. That should be enough for you."

"No it's not. It just makes it harder and harder for me to let go; for me to let go of the fact that she's truly gone."

"I know dear, I know."

* * *

"How is she," asked Ginny when Draco entered the parlor.

"Who?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, giving him the you-know-who look.

"She'll be fine." A flash of light cam from the direction of the fireplace, and both adults saw Melinda flashed in (read a Charmed life to know what I'm talking about).

"Mel," questioned Ginny.

"Ginny? What are you doing here? Never mind. Draco, your daughter is in danger."

A.N.: Well? For those who don't know what flashing is in this case (and no it's not to do with anything sexual), please read the first chapter of A Charmed Life to know what I'm talking about. Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What are you going to do," asked Ginny.

"I don't know. It was always Kathleen who dealt with these kind of situations," answered Draco. He ran both of his hands through his hair, a look of distress upon his face.

"I can help," she offered as she sat down next to him, taking his hands in hers. Draco looked at her.

"You remind me so much of her," he whispered. Ginny heard him, and looked away.

"Ginny, I don't mean that you're exactly like her. Your gentleness is what made me fall in love with you. My daughters love you. They both look at you like a second mother, especially Rebecca."

"So, you're not replacing Kathleen with me?"

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"Never mind. Back to the problem. Are Aislin's powers powerful enough."

"I don't know." His mind wandered back to what Melinda told him

_Flashback_

_ "What do you mean that my daughter's in danger," asked Draco._

_ "There's a powerful demon out there. He's after Aislin. From what my sisters and I know, he's after her so that she can give birth to another powerful child," answered Melinda._

_ "What! This demon wants to impregnate my daughter," shouted Draco._

_ "I'm afraid so. He'll do anything to get her. You and I both know that Aislin's powers aren't towards their full potential. She has no Whitelighter, and not to mention that she still doesn't know how to fully control the Dream staff."_

_ "I understand. What can we do?"_

_ "I'll protect her," offered Ginny. Melinda shook her head with disapproval._

_ "This demon practices Modern magic. Your wand as well as Draco's will be useless."_

_ "Then, what do you suggest," asked Ginny._

_ "Bring Aislin and Rebecca to the Burrow next week. As you know, it's the monthly luncheon. George and I, as well and Michelle and Melissa, will watch the girls. Draco, be grateful that your wife decided to not have three daughters, but instead two. You know the responsibility three will give you, as well as the dangers."_

_ "I know."_

_End of Flashback_

"I think that we should follow her advice," answered Ginny, breaking Draco from his thoughts of what Melinda advised earlier.

"Ahhh…" Both adults turned towards the door.

"What was that," asked Ginny.

"Rebecca." Draco jumped from his chair, running to his daughter with Ginny in toll.

* * *

Aislin shielded herself from the blast, but she couldn't do anything when it threw her back, right into the grandfather cloak. Shards of glass were on the floor around her as she hit the ground.

"Come with me, and the girl goes free," proposed the demon. He had his arm around Rebecca's neck.

"Aislin, please help me," pleaded the little girl. The demon had enough of her struggle, and tightened his grip on the little girl. Aislin tried to get up, but just ended up falling back down. Draco and Ginny stormed into the room, shocked and alarmed at the sight before them.

"You son of a bitch," shouted Draco as he charged at the demon. A knife appeared, and he threw it at the father.

"Draco," shouted Ginny. The knife landed in Draco's abdomen. Aislin saw what happened, and threw an ice crystal at the enemy. Even that wasn't enough to vanquish him. The demon threw Rebecca to the side, and was ready to throw a fireball, when all of a sudden he went up in flames.

"Aislin, honey, are you ok," asked Melinda.

"You flashed in just in time," whispered Aislin before everything went black.

A.N.: Well, you got some action and a little on Aislin's origin and powers. By the way, the ice crystal turns to flames when it hits its target. Aislin only threw one, but that wasn't enough to vanquish the demon. All right, read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Aislin, are you ok," asked a voice. Aislin let her eyes focus, and saw Melinda hovering over her. She looked around, and realized that she was in her room. She shot up after remembering what happened in the Southern parlor.

"Where's dad? How is he? Is he ok," she asked frantically. Melinda placed her hands on the panicking girl.

"Your father's fine. We pulled the knife out and Janice healed him." Aislin let out a sigh of relief after hearing this news.

"Who attacked me," she asked Melinda. Melinda walked to the other side of the room, pouring Aislin a glass of water.

"Derek. He's forming a new order, and wants you to be his queen."

"What? But why?"

"You and I both know perfectly why. You are the most powerful witch of both sides. That is inevitable my dear."

"Where's dad?"

"He's in his room with Ginny. I know how you feel, but there's something that I think that you should know about your father."

* * *

Ginny took the cloth out of the ice cold water, and placed it on Draco's forehead.

"Ow," he winced.

"Sorry," apologized Ginny.

"You know, you never explained to me why you're acting like the way you are," implied Ginny.

"I thought that I told you that Kathleen has changed me."

"No, I mean why are you acting all nice to me, and why are you getting all lovey-dovey on me."

"I sort of have a confession to make. During Hogwarts, my sixth and your fifth year, I had a crush on you. Your brother hexed me when he found out that I gave you that letter. I never wanted to deal with your brother's temper. So, I gave up on you. But even after I married Kathleen I always wondered what my life would've been like if I had just told you and ignored your brother's threats."

"So it was you who sent that letter. You know, there were rumors that were going around school about that."

"Guilty." He gave her one of his genuine smiles, one that he hasn't given since his wife died.

"Do you still miss her?"

"Yeah. It still hurts sometimes, knowing that she's gone and won't be here to see Rebecca and Aislin grow up."

"I understand. Charlie died during the war 14 years ago, and his wife still mourns for him."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Draco we better take the girls to the Burrow tonight," came Melinda's voice. Draco looked at her, and nodded.

A.N: Hey all. Thanks for all of your reviews. Also, I made a mistake. In chapter 8, I wrote that Kathleen died two months ago. It was suppose to be two years. Sorry for the mix up. Also, to Pia Chadwick, this story in reality is a sequel to another story. It's the third part of a series. The previous two involve Kathleen and Draco. I'm still writing it, but it'll be explained about how Draco changed so much. If you all want to get to know Kathleen a little better, she's in the first story, Dearest. Thanks. Keep up with the reviews and all.


End file.
